Say Mamma!
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Madeline, Hermione and Draco's daughter, finally utters her first words...Mamma. Hermione and Draco are ecstatic, until they realize something...-read to find out what that somehting is' DMHG Random Fluffy Humor.


Disclaimer: The Hp series belongs to JKR.

A/N: Hmm...Another post. I would have posted this yesterday, but I wasn't able to get on.

* * *

"That was the most mind-numbing, monotonous party ever!" Draco declared in irritation.

"Draco…Shut up." Hermione replied, her hands firmly gripping the steering wheel of the car and both eyes on the road. Hermione glanced back in her rearview mirror. Nothing. No one. The roads were empty. And in a way, that creeped her out. The highway, normally brimming with cars and traffic, was almost deserted, only an occasional car zooming by. But then again, it was 3 in the morning. No one in their right minds would be up at this time.

"Why should I? It was ghastly. There was no entertainment and the music made me cringe," Draco proclaimed. Hermione just nodded in response. His constant whining was actually quite annoying. Especially since Hermione was super tired.

Hermione's only reply was, "Dray…It was your parents' party." The Malfoys were known for throwing many many parties. Though these parties got old. Very very fast. Unfortunately, Draco and Hermione had to attend most of them.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't atrocious." Draco folded his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up indignantly.

"You're impossible. Do you know that?" Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes and let out a small laugh at Draco's immature behavior.

"Yes. I am. But you love me anyways," Draco retorted, leaning over and giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

"And I still wonder why," Hermione announced, her eyes still trained firmly to the road.

"Because I'm the most charming, handsome, funny, amiable, charismatic, fascinating man in the world."

"The world? You wish," she couldn't help but let out a snort.

Draco pouted at his wife, "Well if not me, then who is?"

"Harry," Hermione answered. She gave a yawn, not daring to stifle it with her hand by taking it off the wheel.

"Potter? Why him? He's annoying, ugly, un-amusing, unsociable, boring, exasperating man in the world." Draco's voice took an affronted tone. He glared out the window angrily.

"No…He's taking care of our little brat while we go party. That sounds very charming, handsome, funny, amiable, and charismatic."

"You forgot fascinating," Draco responded.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now let's go pick up Madeline before she turns Harry into a weeping, panicking mess."

"She's not that bad," Draco confronted.

"She's not that bad? That's easy for you to say. You just go off to work at the Ministry every day. You don't have to endure her constant nagging everyday while trying to teach a bunch of 12 year olds how to correctly transfigure a chair into a bed. She's a nightmare." Hermione shuddered, thinking of how she had to drag Madeline to Hogwarts for a year.

"But you love her anyway," Draco replied cheekily.

"Of course I do. Now let's go save Harry before she tears him from limb to limb."

"Hmm…That would be amusing. Let's leave her with him for a while longer," Draco said, his imagination going wild.

"Don't be a sadist Draco. Anyway, we're already here," Hermione announced as she pulled up into the driveway of Harry's small home at Godric's Hallow.

Draco huffed, got out of the car, and slammed the door shut before Hermione had even turned off the ignition. She took out the keys, slipping them into her pocket, and stepped out of the car. Yawning, she stretched her tired limbs out. Draco just stood there impatiently, shifting from foot to foot.

Hermione just laughed and walked up to the door, Draco following her. She rang the doorbell and Harry answered the door. Luckily, Harry was still alive.

"Hey Hermione, Draco. Come on in," he said, opening the door wider. Then he turned around and yelled, "Madeline! Your mommy and daddy are here!"

Hermione and Draco smiled as they heard the bumbling little step of their daughter running up to them, yelling the typical baby gibberish along the way. Hermione picked her up and cradled her to her chest. "Thanks for watching her Harry."

Harry just let out a small laugh, "No problem. She was awesome. Though she wouldn't go to sleep until you guys came home."

Hermione just handed Madeline over to Draco and gave Harry a quick hug. "No problem? Suuure. I believe you. Well… at least she didn't kill you with all her crying."

"Actually, she was pretty well behaved," Harry responded.

"Okay…I'll take your word for it." She said, turning around and heading back to the car, where Draco was seating Madeline in the baby seat.

"See you at work tomorrow!" Hermione yelled, getting into the car. Harry just waved goodbye and watched the car drive off.

"Finally! Now we can go home," Hermione announced tiredly. She gave another yawn. A silence set upon the car. Hemrione could see Draco nodding off to sleep next to her.

"Mamma!" A voice called from the back seat. Hermione jerked, her eyes wide. Was that Madeline? "Mamma!" It was her!

"Draco! Dray! Wake up!" She exclaimed excitedly. Her baby talked! Madeline spoke her first words!

Draco sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"It's Madeline! She talked! She said Mommy!"

"Wha-" Draco asked in his state of half-sleep.

"Mamma!" Madeline yelled again. Draco's eyes widened and his mouth opened into a big O.

"She did! She's calling you Hermione! How cute!"

All the way home, they cooed at her while she yelled for her 'Mamma.' They pulled up into their own driveway at around 3:45. Hermione jumped out of the car immediately and pulled Madeline out of the car seat.

Madleine giggled and yelled "Mamma" once again. Hermione hugged her tightly.

"It's ok. I'm here. Mamma is here." Hermione cooed. Draco smiled and came over to his family. She sighed. If only he had a camera. This was such a Kodak moment. Draco placed a small kiss on his daughter's forhead.

Madleine giggled and reached out for Draco. "Mamma!"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion. "Draco…did she just call you Mamma?"

Draco nodded slowly…"Yes. I think she did."

* * *

A/N: Hehe. This was totally inspired by my little brother. He's now 1 and a half years old and his first words were 'Mamma'. And he was refering to my dad. Even now, once in a while, he'll refer to my dad as 'Mamma.' it's pretty cute and hilarious at the same time...

Anyway, bye bye for now.

XOXO

Flame

PS: RREVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
